The invention concerns a connector that an adaptor fits onto and that a cable with at least one core and at least one layer of insulation can be connected to.
Examples of connectors of this type are the plugs and jacks that a cable can be connected to. A plug and a jack can be used to connect two cables together or a cable to a piece of equipment. Communications utilizes both electric and optical cable and a special connector is needed for each type.